Stolen Glances
by NevarDevereaux
Summary: Ten, Martha, and Capt. Jack. Unrequited feelings and denial abound. Told from the POV of each. Some language. Torchwood and Dr Who. POSS SPOILERS! You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**OK: This is a Torchwood Xover with Dr Who. This bunny was hopping around in my head and told me he would kick my brain to mush if I did not let him out. The only thing getting kicked now is his butt with my foot. Out you go!**

**Really, I am sane. smiles maniacally**

**Told from a series of POV from each character. As time moves on, well, you will see. Martha, Jack, and Ten are here! Rose makes a short appearance and then is gone. Sorry, no one else was invited by the crazed bunny. Starts with Utopia and moves forward. Will go past LOTL and such. If you have not seen them, there are SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS possibly. Did you get that there may be SPOILERS? **

Stolen Glances

Utopia

_**Martha**_

I am the thorn. I am the the part that cuts him and makes him bleed. You see, he can never have his Rose again and I am but the painful reminder of what he has lost.

Sometimes, I swear I see a flicker of understanding in his beautiful eyes. Others, I think he sees me through rose coloured glasses. I am a replacement for what he has lost. I will never be good enough to have my own place in his hearts.

When I watched over him during the times at the school, my heart broke. I was nothing to him and he was everything to me. He treated me as a common servant. When I look back upon it, I realized that is what I am. I serve as his temporary plug for the hole of loneliness within the TARDIS.

The TARDIS. I would leave my days of scrubbing and cleaning behind and make my way to sanctuary. I would slip through the blue doors and see memories everywhere. I can remember holding the Doctor's hand when we hit turbulence. His wickedly handsome smile would resonate through the room. I could hear his voice jabbering away with technical terms even he may not have understood.

Reality would slowly sink in and I would realize I was in the TARDIS alone. The memories were not enough to replace what I had lost. The Doctor went from fascinating and eccentric to being the only man who had every touched me so...deeply.

My emotions are scattered with him. I can not understand what his intentions are. All I know is he means a great deal to me and that will never change. One day, I hope he can see I am not a replacement for his Rose. I do not want to be. I want him to see me as Martha, a capable, strong woman who is uniquely wonderful.

I have held his hand through many trials. I have watched him give everything in sacrifice for others. Could he not see when I had to freeze him on that ship, my fear of losing him was making my hands as heavy as lead? When I was kidnapped on New Earth, I thought I saw for just a moment, the face of a man who would do anything to save the one he lo...cared about. Maybe I was seeing what I wanted to see.

If the Doctor is so perceptive, why can he not see every time he takes my hand, I squeeze and grip, never wanting to let go? Does he not know I secretly daydream for another situation that requires a genetic transfer, just so I may feel his lips again?

**Jack**

When the hand signaled he was here, I grabbed that, my bag and began running. I had to catch him. I wanted to see him again and ask him what the hell did I do to deserve being left on that damn gamestation? If there had been some other people there, it would not have been so boring, but I was alone. My wrist was sore by the time I managed to escape!

I jumped for the TARDIS and was on a wild ride. It was so wild, it killed me. Maybe the Doctor is just a bad driver?

When I awaken, I am staring into beautiful brown eyes, surrounded by chocolate skin. She is absolutely beautiful. Of course, when I see beauty, I want to taste it. Damn the Doctor! He had to say something. I was sure she was receptive to my charm.

After walking with her, I realized she was beautiful _and_ intelligent. How could anyone, other than the Doctor, not be mesmerized? I know I was. It had been a while and...

She proved herself to be a woman of action. She could make decisions on her own and not feel as if she needed the Doctor there for every step. I was impressed.

When I awoke after playing with live power lines, she was kissing me. Part of me wanted to pretend to need CPR just to feel her lips on mine. Of course, the Doctor had to ruin everything. What a killjoy! Just because he has hangups does not mean he should ruin the fun for everyone else. It isn't as if he wants Martha. He just doesn't want her to notice me.

_**Doctor**_

Great! Captain Jack Harkness has returned. He is not possible, yet he exists. Even my brilliance can not concoct a suitable theory as to why he is still here.

The first thing he does in our presence is begin flirting with Martha. His age is not the only thing which has grown. His libido has also. He is so shameful in his pursuits of carnal fulfillment.

Why would Martha want him anyway? She is much too intelligent to fall for the disgustingly cliched lines Jack tosses her way. Isn't she? Hmmm...

I was only protecting her from Jack. He will flirt with anything. If it has a life force and the ability to engage in coitus of some sort, he will be willing to give it a try.

I could not let Martha fall into his clutches. She is such a wonderful woman. What type of Time Lord would I be to stand aside and let him sink dis overused...never mind. I would be doing her no favors by allowing him to sway her and woo her. She is in my care and I must look after her.

I assure you, I was not the least bit jealous. I am a Time Lord. We do not become jealous. I know she would not want him anyway. Even if she did, it is of no concern to me. We are strictly traveling companions and nothing more. She is free to do whatever she chooses, but Jack was not an option. She was too naive to see through his facade and protect herself from his well practiced advances. That is why I stepped in. I stepped in only to prevent him from hurting her. Nothing more.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Sniff Sniff Do I smell a bit of denial here? What do ya think?**


	2. The Sound

**Same disclaimers-Doctor Who and Torchwood owned by BBC. All characters thus far are owned by BBC. None of this is done for profit. My only compensation is a review here and there and hoping at least one person was entertained. Oh, and I have fun writing these! No money. Money comes from that J word.**

**The Sound **

**Martha**

My family. They have my family. What is going on? My family has been taken by a psycho and all he can worry about is saving a Time Lord. What a great project. Save the very man who is making us run and has kidnapped my family. There are many things on my Master list. Saving him is not one of them.

What is wrong with him? He does not even care that I am angry and want my family back. All he cares about is his precious Master. That man would kill him if he could and he is trying to save him. He really is completely mad.

I thought being second to Rose hurt. Being second to a man who will do anything to anyone is even worse. How can I be worth less than this sociopath? Is the Doctor even worth my time?

**Jack**

She is so upset. The Doctor does not even seem to care. All he wants to do is help this guy? Maybe I am growing more cynical with age, but the only thing I see helping him is a bullet to his forehead. Some people are beyond assistance, in this case, Time Lords.

When the Doctor found that bomb, my first thought was to get her out of there. She was not going to fall prey to him. If I had taken the hit, I would have come back. I always do.

I love the Doctor, but right now, I want to strangle him! Wait. Can he be strangled? He could regenerate and I would strangle him again. We could have a battle of the death defiers.

_I_ still like my idea of snapping Saxon's neck. I could have ended the problem in mere nanoseconds. Maybe his regeneration would have been less murderous.

One thing the Doctor did that I am grateful for is fixing my teleporter. I never gave it a second thought. There were two option. I could have teleported, but I was not going to let her stay there. I am a soldier. She is delicate, behind that independent audacious exterior.

She did not even see the sacrifice I made. The old Jack would have said sayonara and high tailed it. For her, I would deal with whatever the Master brought. He brought a lot, but knowing she was alive made it hurt less. I actually look sexy in chains.

I knew I could not let go until I knew the threat against her was gone. If the Doctor wouldn't put things right, I would do it. He could be mad. He could take his revenge on me, but I was not going to let a world suffer if Martha was a part of it.

The Doctor does not deserve her. I know someone who does.

**The Doctor**

Good plan Jack. If one of us could get out, the rest would be a possibility. Jack was always thinking. That is a part of Torchwood training, besides violence and destruction of course.

I gave her instructions. I knew she could do it. She is strong enough.

I have to save him. I know if I can get through to him, I can help him. I can not just walk away. If I have to suffer to save him, so be it.

Martha was the hinge everything rested upon. I am glad Jack thought as I did, that she could save us all. I thought he would leave us here and make his way out. I wonder why he didn't?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
